flys caught in a web
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: johnny meets someone with special powers who trys to help to help him, but what happens when she vanishes in his basement?! final chapter iz up
1. why are you running away?

Johnny laid on the floor staring up at the sealing. He watched as a spider trapped a helpless fly in his web. "Were all flies trapped in a web aren't we?" Johnny asked himself. "Destined to be torn down by a higher power than ourselves." He sighed. He kept watching as the spider sucked the life out of the fly. "oh stop struggling your pain will soon be over." Johnny said to the fly.  
  
"I have to be out for the first time in I don't know how long I'm actually board!" Johnny said to whatever was listening to him. He stood up and left his house. When he was in town a person caught his eye some one he swore he knew. Every where he went he saw that familiar face on a different person. He didn't know who it was but she was definitely some one he knew. This time he swore it was her. There she was sitting upon a park bench. She was most certainly a lovely site indeed. Almost angelic. Johnny watched her as she read her book.  
  
He stood behind a large tree and examined her. She had long dark brown hair, defiantly her natural color. Her hair seemed to flow over onto her shoulders and down her back. She had dark eyes that seemed like you could see into them and look right at her soul. She had a smooth white complexion and didn't seem to have a single blemish. Her lips were pouty and full, and were glazed with a black lipstick. She wore a black turtleneck and black pants. She was a gift from heaven.  
  
Johnny was sweating looking at her, he knew that he knew her. "She is way too precious to be someone I dated, girls like that would never look at a guy like me." Johnny thought to himself. She looked up from her book and noticed Johnny gazing at her. "Oh shit did she see me?" Johnny asked himself. She stood up and walked over to him. "Hey" she said, walking right up to him. "I couldn't help but notice you looking at me" she calmly told him. "Um yeah, well I um do I know you?" Johnny stuttered. She looked up at him and squinted. "I'm not sure, you look familiar. But I don't know." She said. "I'm Johnny C." he told her "hi Johnny, I'm Lilith." She said holing out her hand to shake his.  
  
He shook her hand and felt her soft skin. As she touched he hand she drew back and held her head. She crouched down on the ground and began screaming. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I DID IT AGAIN!" she cried. "What the hell?" Johnny asked. He looked at her puzzled. She stood up and ran away. "What was that?" A man asked. "I have no idea." Johnny said before gutting the man for being nosey. 


	2. visions

Lilith kept running until her chest felt like it was going to burst. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Lilith cursed herself. Ever since she was a little kid she was able to see inside of peoples minds, see what they see feel what they feel a whole life time of hate or love fear or joy would pass through her brain in a split second. What she had felt from him was the worst possible feeling ever. A whole life of hate loneliness blood anger fear and evil. She saw every evil deed he had ever performed. It made her sick to think back on it. "I wish I could help but I know if I try I could get myself killed is it worth it?" she asked.  
  
Johnny sat on the park bench a little disappointed that Lilith had run off. Just like every one else. "Why must I always be alone?" Johnny thought. He rested his chin on his hands and stared off into space. Someone sat down next to him "hey, I'm sorry I ran off." An angelic voice said. Johnny turned his head to look at her. It was Lilith. "Oh you came back" Johnny said. "Yeah, I guess I should explain why I'm back, but of course you may not believe me." Lilith said debating on running away. "Try me" Johnny said in a smart ass voice. "When I touched your hand earlier I saw everything. Your whole life, in a matter of seconds. I know everything you have ever done!" she said trying not to sound crazy. "Prove to me your not just pulling my leg" Johnny challenged. "Ok, when you were 14 you pissed in a bottle and pored it into your teachers coffee, a year later you killed him." She said raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah I forgot about that" Johnny said blushing.  
  
"Listen Johnny I want to help you, you're a very troubled person and I think I can help you." She said taking his hand. Johnny pulled his hand away and looked her straight in the face, " Lilith you really don't want to get messed up with a person like me, besides, I don't think I can be helped." Johnny sighed. "I'm willing to try" she assured him. " You're a beautiful girl Lilith, don't waste your time on a loser like me." He told her standing up. "Please Johnny! If I fail you can kill me too" she promised. He looked at her confused. "What am I doing?" she thought he shook his head I don't want to kill you I don't want to hurt you in any way. "Please let me help you." She begged. "Fine, go ahead but i doubt it will do any good." He told her.  
  
~ SORY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT HEY I DOUBT THAT ANY ONE IS EVEN GANNA READ THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!~ 


	3. gone into the wall

Johnny walked in the park alongside Lilith, she did most of the talking while Johnny just listened. "Hey Nny, I really want some peanut M&M's come with me to get some" she ordered. "Sure thing boss" Johnny said sarcastically.  
  
They walked over to the store conveniently placed right next to the park, Johnny walked around looking for the brain freezy machine when he could not find one he stepped outside and waited for lilith to finish her purchase.  
  
Lilith grabbed a large bag of her M&M's and walked to the counter she looked out the window to see Johnny holding a knife to several jocks. "Oh shit" Lilith tossed her money at the clerk and ran out. "Johnny drop the knife!" Lilith pulled a small handgun out of her bag and pointed it at him.  
  
Johnny looked over at Lilith and noticed the gun pointed at his head. "Drop it Johnny, it would be a shame if I shot you!" Lilith ordered. Johnny dropped the knife. "Now step away from it, do it!" Johnny took a step back, Lilith walked up and grabbed the knife she shoved it into her bag then lowered the gun. "Don't let me catch you doing that again, next time I'll shoot you hear me?" Lilith was pissed.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Johnny asked as they walked away from the store. "I told you I was going to help you, do you think I would just let you slice up those kids over there?" she said. "Yeah well you didn't have to be such a bitch" Johnny snapped back. "Trust me you'll thank me later I promise" she said. Johnny considered stabbing her but remembered she had taken his knife.  
  
Johnny brought Lilith into his messy little house and sat on the couch. Lilith picked up at least four knives of his floor and shoved them into her bag. She opened a door and stepped into the room. There was a wall full of knives. Lilith studied the wall then took all the knives in that room too. She came out of the room and started to walk down the stairs. Johnny jumped up. "Hey! Don't go down there!" Johnny hollered. But it was too late, she had already disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Johnny ran down after her. "That's it! I'm killing this bitch!" Johnny thought. He got down to his basement he looked in the first room, not there, second, still not there, third fourth and fifth, still no where to been seen. "Where the fuck is she?" Johnny demanded. Johnny walked a couple of feet into a room he hadn't been in for several years. He felt something sticky under his boot Johnny looked down, he was standing in a huge puddle of blood.  
  
"What? What is this from" Johnny noticed that from the puddle came foot prints that went all the way across the room but stopped right at the wall. "What the fuck?" Johnny whispered. It was as if she had just vanished into the wall. Johnny turned around and ran up the stairs.  
  
~~MORE TO COME!!~~ 


	4. help me

It had been several days since Lilith had disappeared into the house and odd things had started happening. Things had started to vanish, or break. The day after Lilith had gone his T.V screen blew up, then Small things had vanished, he had almost no knives left. That wasn't all Johnny swore that he heard some one walking around in his basement.  
  
He stood above looking down at his basement. 'Stomp' 'stomp' "their it is again! I'm going to get her, she just fucking with me I know it!" Johnny ran down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and looked around. 'Stomp' 'stomp' this time it was even louder. It was coming from a neighboring room. "I'll get her!" Johnny ran over and flung open the door.  
  
The door smacked the wall next to it with a loud thud making Johnny jump. He looked around the room. It was completely empty. He noticed the large puddle of blood developing in the middle of the floor; he looked up at the wall over it. There was blood splattered all over it. It took Johnny a few minutes to recognize that it spelled out a something.  
  
It read, "help me" Johnny gasped and touched the blood on the wall, it was still warm. Who ever wrote it was just there, and they did it with fresh blood. Johnny looked around the room once more then stepped back out. "Fucking weird!" Johnny said.  
  
Johnny walked up stairs and out side he had to get himself some new knives he couldn't find any of his. Johnny was starting to get very irritated. He walked into the store and bought the sharpest knife there and shoved it into his boot. When he got back home he stood in his doorway in complete horror. His house was even messier than before! Things were tossed around and blood was sprayed every where. There were several bloody handprints on his walls and even more writing.  
  
This time it said, "let me out!" Johnny stepped in and looked around the room. He walked around his messy house and touched the blood. Once again it was warm, like they had just finished putting it there. The blood was also still red, it had no just came from a body. Johnny shuddered and got some towels to clean his walls.  
  
Johnny sat on his sofa writing in his journal he looked over at the clock, 2:15 AM he stood up and stretched his arms. Then he heard it, crying coming from the room right under him. It was the room he found the first blood signs. Johnny pulled the knife out of his boot and ran down stairs. He flung the door open and glanced into the room. Johnny gasped and dropped the knife.  
  
~~~OHHH CLIF HANGER!!!~~~ 


	5. got blood?

Johnny observed the room, it had writing all over but it all said the same thing, "help me". Johnny noticed the gurgling noises coming from the drain in the floor. The noises grew until a thick burgundy liquid bubbled out. Blood. Johnny's eyes grew as the floor flooded with the blood. He backed out and closed the door, but the blood ran under the door and quickly cover more of the outer floors.  
  
Johnny ran for the stairs but tripped over something and landed clean on his face. I the blow knocked the wind out of him and made his vision go black. "I've got to get up, away from the blood!" he thought to himself struggling to get up. His vision cleared as he looked back at the flooding blood. The room was bone dry.  
  
"Damn, I'm getting even more crazy than I already am. What the hell is going on?" Johnny thought. He pulled himself up and walked over to the room and opened the door. It was completely empty no bloody drain no writing on the wall nothing. Johnny rubbed his eyes and walked back upstairs, things were defiantly not right and it made Johnny think. "What the hell is going on?" Johnny asked himself.  
  
For some reason he felt more tired than he had ever felt in his whole life. "My god, maybe I'll just rest my eyes a bit." Johnny laid down on his bed closing his eyes. The minuet his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep and off in a dream. He dreamt he was a ghost living in his own home but their was a new family living there, and no matter how hard he tried to scare the family away they did nothing. This frustrated him very much.  
  
His eyes flickered opened from the sound of something. A light tapping. And a distant voice, crying pleading for help. "God not again" he rubbed some crust away from his eyes and sat up he looked over at his clock. "Shit 4:52 I've been sleeping for a while" he walked into the other room and grabbed his only knife. "I'm going to end this if it kills me" Johnny walked down into the basement. He stood bye the door of the room. He listened for the sounds. There they were again. A mans voice scolding at the shrieking women although he could not make out the words.  
  
"Fuck theirs people that I didn't bring here in my house!" Johnny gripped the handle of his knife and swung open the door he looked inside. Completely empty. "shit I'm going crazier" Johnny rested his head on the as he thought to himself. 


	6. weep not for the memories

Johnny felt a clod breeze sweep over his body. He looked up and gasped. It was Lilith. "You bitch!" Johnny pointed. Lilith smirked, "get out! You've fucked everything up, go before I kill you!" Johnny was shouting at the top of his lungs. Lilith threw her head back and laughed. "You can only kill me once Johnny, I'm not going any where" she said with a smile. "What the fuck are you talking about!" he was confused.  
  
"Do you even remember why you don't use this room any more?" she pointed at the empty room. Johnny shook his head no. "didn't think so, well I want you to think back, about five years ago, you were about 18." She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. Memories began to flood Johnny's mind like the blood that flooded the floor.  
  
~~~FLASH BACK 5 YEARS EARLIER~~~  
  
It was a cold October night Johnny walked along the side walk down to the convenient store when he passed a few girls sitting on a park bench one of which started laughing hysterically as he passed. This really pissed Johnny off. Johnny hid in the darkness and waited for the girl to get alone. Lucky for Johnny her two friends had gotten up and left. Johnny crept up behind her and raped his bonnie hand over her face.  
  
He stood next the girl tied to the table with a gag in her mouth. He quickly maneuvered his way over her. He straddled her and began to carve a design into her stomach. He jumped up and grabbed a mallet and lifted it above her head. With one swift movement he bashed it onto her face splattering blood every where. But she was not dead, with every ounce of energy her body had left she dipped her finger in blood and wrote on the table next to her hand, "help me, with her final breath she placed a flat bloody hand on the wall before she died.  
  
~~~~~NORMAL TIME~~~~~  
  
Johnny looked over and saw the old hand print. Lilith smiled and walked up to it. She placed a flat hand on it as she removed it she looked back at him with a menacing grin. She lifted her hand for him to see the fresh blood on it. Then she lifted the front of her shirt exposing her belly with the carved design on it.  
  
Johnny's eyes grew. "How can this be?!" he questioned. "I don't know, but I do know you kill an innocent person you little bitch, because you know the shit of it all? I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing because my friend Jenny farted." She shouted, tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
Johnny starred at her in awe. 


	7. sweet dreams are made of this

Lilth walked up to Johnny with a large knife in her hand he was too stunned to move, she lifted it high above her head and slammed it down, as it hit his chest Johnny flew up out of his chair. It had just been a dream a horrible memory come back to haunt him. He whipped the beading perspiration from his forehead.  
  
He stood up and ran down to the room, nothing he could see a faded nearly vanished handprint on the wall. The only occupant of the room was some old box's. "Why am I wasting my time" Johnny said rolling his eyes, just as he went to close the door something was blown out from one of the box's. He knelt down and picked it up. It was a photograph of Lilith. Johnny shook his head and dropped the picture down. He turned around and walked up the stairs, as he walked, he swore he could hear the song sweat dreams by Marilyn Manson playing loudly from the room, but he didn't bother to look, he didn't really care any more.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~*~~~ Sorry this was a short ending but I was uninspired. I hope u all like my fic bye bye 4 now~~~*~~~ 


End file.
